Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai / Junjou cm / Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta
|japanese = デートの日は二度くらいシャワーして出かけたい/純情cm/今夜だけ浮かれたかった |released = July 18, 2018 August 21, 2018 (Event V) |genre = J-pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, digital download, DVD |label = |album = first bloom |Last = Hyokkori Hyoutanjima Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory 1st Digital Single (2018) |Next = Sankaime no Date Shinwa / Fuwari, Koi Dokei 5th Single (2019)}} Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai / Junjou cm / Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (デートの日は二度くらいシャワーして出かけたい/純情cm/今夜だけ浮かれたかった; I Want to Shower Twice Before I Go Out on the Day of My Date / Innocent cm / I Wanted to Be Festive Just for Tonight) is Tsubaki Factory's 4th single. It was released on July 18, 2018 in 7 editions: 3 regular and 4 limited."つばきファクトリー 4thシングル 7月18日(水)発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-22. The first press of the regular editions included a random trading card of 10 kinds depending on the jacket (30 in total). Limited Edition SP included an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai #Junjou cm #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (Instrumental) #Junjou cm (Instrumental) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Junjou cm (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (Dance Shot Ver.) #Junjou cm (Dance Shot Ver.) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (Close-up Ver.) #Junjou cm (Close-up Ver.) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao Single Information ;Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko"つばきファクトリー" (in Japanese). HIGH-ENERGY. 2018-07-18. *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji ;Junjou cm *Lyrics and Composition: Ohashi Riko *Arrangement: hisakuni *Violin: Tagaya Tatsukihttps://twitter.com/hisapang/status/1019598731983745024 *Chorus and Demo Vocals: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/1019364360756420608 *Dance Choreography: NANOIhttps://twitter.com/nanoi_dance/status/1011841004498923520 *Music Video: Noda Tomoo ;Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition and Chorus: Nakajima Takuihttps://twitter.com/takuinakajima/status/1019228553072672768 *Arrangement: Sumikama Tomohiro *Demo Vocals: Shiobara Namiko *Music Video: Morita Ryo Performances TV Performances *2018.07.09 The Girls Live (Junjou cm) *2018.07.16 The Girls Live (Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai) *2018.07.23 The Girls Live (Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta) *2018.12.03 FULL CHORUS (Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta) Concert Performances ;Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2020 Haru Tsubaki ;Junjou cm *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Final Ogata Haruna Sotsugyou Special (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ - Ono Kotomi, Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume, Matsubara Yuriya, Ishiguri Kanami, Kudo Yume *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" (part of a medley) *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2020 Haru Tsubaki ;Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ - Tsubaki Factory with Morning Musume '19 *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2020 Haru Tsubaki Event Performances *2019.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta) Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |July |11 |59,396 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2018-07/p/2/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 63,960* Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 70,804* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="5" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |2 (59,976) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】KEN☆Tackey『逆転ラバーズ』が60,456枚を売り上げ現在首位　超僅差でつばきファクトリーが後を追う" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-07-19. |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End 2018 | align="center" |93 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales_year&year=2018 |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2018&month=07&day=30 |- |CDTV Original Ranking | align="center" |3 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TBSCDTV/status/1023252999429349377 |} Trivia *The single and the titles were first announced on The Girls Live on May 21, 2018.https://twitter.com/tsubaki2015_YA/status/998636988700942337 *Centimeter (センチメートル) in "Junjou cm" is word play for sentimental (センチメンタル), as the song is a sentimental ballad about the delicate sense of distance between the subject of the song and the classmate she has feelings for. *The music video for "Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta" was uploaded on YouTube at midnight between July 6 and July 7, 2018 in time for Tanabata, also known as the Star Festival, which is celebrated every July 7 in most of Japan.https://twitter.com/tsubakifac_uf/status/1015259943660748806M *For "Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta", the members wore yukata from the kimono chain store Suzunoya.https://twitter.com/kimonosuzunoya/status/1019385417701789696 *On July 13, 2018, Tsubaki Factory visited the Akagi Shrine in Tokyo to pray for the single's success."【イベントレポート】つばきファクトリー、浴衣姿でヒット祈願。小片「序盤から感動してしまって…」" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2018-07-13. *"Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta" is the second Tsubaki Factory's music video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube, but it's the first on to reach 2,000,000 views. *"Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta" was covered by Nakajima Takui on his self-cover album . References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement *Lyrics: Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai, Junjou cm, Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta da:Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai / Junjou cm / Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta Category:2018 Singles Category:2018 DVDs Category:Tsubaki Factory Singles Category:Tsubaki Factory DVDs Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:2018 Event Vs